Etre à la hauteur
by Minto et Coolcat
Summary: Songfic… Chaque fois que j'entendais cette chanson, je pensais à Drago et aux Serpentards en général… Parce parfois on n'a pas toujours le choix…


**Coucou à tous et toute^^**

**Voilà ma première one shot, c'est aussi une songfic, car depuis longtemps que j'écoute cette chanson je trouve qu'elle décrit bien la situation de Drago Malefoy, du moins de mon point de vue.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Etre à la hauteur…

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à illuminer le château. Passant par les fenêtres des salles de cours, des tours, les réchauffant…

Mais cette chaleur n'atteignait jamais les cachots…

Jusque dans leur salle commune, leurs dortoirs, les Serpentards ne connaissaient que la froideur, la dureté…

Dans un des dortoirs, un jeune homme blond, d'environ seize ans, ouvrir les yeux.

Il contempla le plafond un instant, puis poussa un soupir et se leva.

_Je me lève jour après jour_

_C'est un jour ordinaire._

_J'en connais déjà le cours…_

_Le point d'un parcours nécessaire._

_Que je dois faire…_

Drago Malefoy était habituellement le dernier levé. De toute façon les sixièmes années ne quittaient jamais la salle sans leur « Prince ». Mais depuis la rentrée, le jeune homme avait du mal à dormir. Cet été, il s'était vu confié sa première mission par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et dire qu'autrefois, il en aurait été fier….

_Parce qu'on n'a jamais le choix_

_De ses murs, de sa terre…_

_Qui nous enferment à l'étroit_

_L'étroit d'une grandeur solitaire._

L'héritier Malefoy se remémora son enfance, son éducation. Toujours être impeccable, droit, froid. Aucun sentiment, « c'est une faiblesse » lui disait son père. Oui, ne jamais être faible, se monter digne de son nom, préserver la « grandeur » des Malefoys.

_Mais pourquoi faire ?_

Oui, pourquoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ?

_Etre à la hauteur_

_De ce qu'on vous demande_

_Ce que les autres attendent_

_Et surmonter sa peur_

_D'être à la hauteur_

_Du commun des mortels_

_Oh, chaque jour, répondre à l'appel_

_Et avoir à cœur…_

_D'être à la hauteur._

Il se rentre dans la salle de bain, et pendant que le jet de l'eau coule sur lui, il soupir à nouveau. Il est encore tôt, personne n'est debout, il peut encore être lui-même. Pour le moment, pas de masque, pas de ton hautain, juste lui.

_C'est un devoir quotidien_

_Un costume qu'il faut mettre_

_Pour un rôle qui ne mène à rien, mais…_

_Faut-il vraiment s'y soumettre…_

_Jusqu'à la fin ?_

Il coupe l'eau et attrape sa serviette. Se regarde dans le miroir. Ces cernes, et ses traits tirés témoignent de sa fatigue. Il prend sa baguette et d'un sortilège les effaces. Il espère secrètement qu'un jour certaines choses changeront, qu'il pourra monter son vrai visage…mais pour le moment, il remet son masque de froideur.

_Pour être à la hauteur_

_De ce qu'on vous demande_

_Ce que les autres attendent_

_Et surmonter sa peur_

_D'être à la hauteur_

_Du commun des mortels_

_Oh, chaque jour, répondre à l'appel_

_Et avoir à cœur…_

_D'être à la hauteur._

Il sort de la salle de bain parfaitement habillé et coiffé. Les autres sont levés. Il les regarde, et déclare qu'il les attend dans la salle commune. Ils hochent la tête d'un même mouvement. Il descend jusque dans la salle et s'assoit sur son fauteuil.

Son regard se perd dans les flammes du foyer en face de lui, la seule chaleur dans cette antre de serpents.

_Etre à la hauteur_

_Sans jamais en descendre_

_Et ne pas ce défendre_

_De vouloir en vainqueur_

_Etre à la hauteur_

_Autrement que mortel_

_Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel_

_Ne plus avoir peur_

_D'être à la hauteur…._

Etre à la hauteur…le sera-t-il toujours ? Sera-t-il capable de faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'école ? De tuer le directeur ?

_A la hauteur…._

_A la hauteur…._

Il perçoit à peine que l'on s'approche de lui et sursaute presque en entendant Pansy lui demander :

-Dray ? On y va ?

Il se lève, tous les Sixièmes années son présent et attendent le bon vouloir de leur Prince.

_Etre à la hauteur_

Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers la sortie, sa cour sur ses talons.

_Autrement que mortel_

_Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel_

_Ne plus avoir peur_

_D'être à la hauteur…._

Ils arrivent devant la Grande Salle, au même moment que le « Prince » des Gryffondors. Le Prince des Serpent et celui des Lions se toisent un instant. Puis le Serpentard, arbore un sourire méprisant, les regardant de haut et entre dans la Grande Salle, suivit de sa cour.

_Ne plus avoir peur_

_D'être à la hauteur…._

**Voilou^^, une petite review pour celle qui a finit cette one shot à 04h30 du matin ?**


End file.
